UTAUloids
REMINDERS #Characters to be added must be established, meaning it is not just a mere idea. An established character has at least one of the following; a concept art, a website and sample work. It MUST also have a downloadable voice bank. #Sources must be provided to further prove the existence of the UTAUloid, like links to homepages, features, and such. #Do not add plagiarized characters, voicebanks sourced from commercial artists and voicebanks sourced without permission of the voice donor. UTAU usage policy also forbids voice banks taken from another brand of voice synthesis software. (The only exception to this rule is Nana Macne and Coco Macne.) #All entry removals must be explained, or they will be treated as vandalism. If there are characters removed from entry or "hidden" due to infractions from the reminders, do not restore the entries until their cause of removal has been resolved. They were originally considered Vocaloids as well because of Teto, the pioneer (if not the first UTAUloid), being attempted to pass off as a real Vocaloid. UTAUloids refer to voice banks that work on UTAU, with accompanying anime-inspired avatars, just like Crypton's Character Voice Series for VOCALOID. The reason for segragating them is to differentiate them from Fanmade Vocaloids that use existing voices and run on Yamaha's Vocaloid and Vocaloid2 platform, or those supplied with actual singing voices. Because UTAU has the ability to manually import voice sounds from WAV files, it is quite easy to create "our own" UTAUloids- which has resulted in a large boom of voice banks from all over the world. The only restriction in making an UTAUloid is using voice data unwillingly recorded. This means people cannot make UTAUloids out of people that do not give their consent. UTAUloids based on the voice of popular figures are highly frowned upon as well, because it is seen to be a danger to the program's survival, making the program, its author, and those who recorded it highly susceptible to lawsuits and legal action. Single Language UTAUloids These are UTAUloids designed to sing in one language only. Commonly they are Japanese UTAUloids, whose filenames are in Kana (Katakana and/or Hiragana). Be warned such filenames will not display correctly in Windows systems without setting the system locale to Japan. Kone Hanataro (花田路コネ) ---- * Age: 16 Height: 5'8 Weight Not Determined Signature Item: A camera'Gender:' Male Color Scheme: Green, light Green, and some Gray and Black Singable Language: Japanese Voice donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 You can get his voice bank Here http://www.4shared.com/file/107157858/e5edc37e/New_Kone_Hanataro.html. You can hear what he sounds like here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okNt5B79QfY! Kone Hana (花コネ) ---- you can get her personality pics at these links: 3rd personality 2nd personality 1st personality Age: 16 Height: 5'4 Weight: Not determined Signature Item: A Bow Gender: Female Color Scheme: Blue, Light Blue, and some Gray Singable Language: Japanese Voice Donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 You can get her voice bank here. This is what she sounds like Here. Taya Soune Kone Niirokitsune (二色狐コネ) ---- Kone Niirokitsune is Hana and Hanataro's younger sister. Age: 12 Height: 4'11 Weight: Not determined Signature Item: Cherry Popsicles Gender: Female color scheme:'''Red and darker red '''Singable Languages Japanese Link to Kone Niitokitsune's voice bank is Here. This is what she sounds like Right Here Voice Donor: Kitty07722 Creator: Yukihima101 File:Taya-icon.png Kori Ashiotone ---- Kori is an android, created by an unknown scientist, who wasn't completed properly before the disapearance or possible death of the scientist. She is very curious and ready to learn but... doesn't often understand humans; her lack of clothing is a good example of this. Full body picture Age: 5 Height: 5'4 Weight: 4 tons Signature Item: USB Cord Gender: Female Color Scheme: Green, black and white Singable Language: Japanese You can get her voice bank here. Voice example Here. Ichigo Yukaine (愉快音イチゴ) ---- Ichigo is a cute UTAU who just wants to sing for everyone! She wears a star on her ponytail to show that she wants to be a huge star one day! She loves Miku like a big sister. She hates Neru but everyone knows that its only because she had copied Neru. Though most like her for her personality she tends to get annoying. Age: 13; Height: 152cm; Weight: 43kg; Signature item: Apple plush; Gender: female; Color scheme: White, Yellow, Red, Blue; Singable Languages: Japanese Illustration: here Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mky4ymmnt1y Yuko Hanna(阪奈ユコ) ---- Yuko is the second British Utauloid. Her voice is not complete but is being worked on. Her voice is high,smooth and clear. A full-body art of Yuko can be found here. A small sample of her voice can be downloaded here Kotodama（コトダマ） ---- A demon UTAU with a strange voice. He can be heard here and here (first one) . Kotodama's gender is unknown, but he has a male voice. His character item is a crystal ball, and his name "Kotodama" means "power of words." He seems to have a harp attached to his outfit. Age: Unknown; Height: 193cm;Voice: 無悩; Website:Here Renzi Soune (双音レンジ) ---- A HUMANOID. He has dark blue hair and eyes, and carries a keytar. His color scheme is black and green. Renzi's voice can be heard here and here, along with Hibiki, Tsubame, and Eiichi. He also sings with Kasane Teto, Fuuga Koto, Kanipan, Soune Ria, and Raika Hibiki here. Here , you can see a full-body picture of him (which is downright adorable IMO), where you can also download his voice bank. Birthday: April 1st; Voice: Re:nG Ria Soune (双音リア) ---- A HUMANOID. Her color scheme is black and green, and she has red glasses. Ria's voice can be heard here and here. Here is her full picture, where you can also download her voice bank. Birthday: April 1st; Voice: Re:A; Website:Here Blair Kiyone (清音ブレア) ---- Main Article and detailed information : Blair Kiyone An American UTAUloid, and second UTAUloid in the Skyloid series. Konaru Tetsuo (哲夫コナル) ---- Konaru Tetsuo, the first in the Konloid seires. His voice at high notes becomes unnatural, but sounds best at lower notes. Unlike some UTAUloids, Konaru's Voice is not all that robotic. Although Konaru looks like depressed, he is quite content and happy with his singing capabilities. Konaru's voicebank can be downloaded here Age: 17; Height: 167cm; Weight: 45kg; Signature item: Goggles, Chopsticks, Weed Whacker; Gender: Male; Date of birth: October 31; Color scheme: Red and Black; Singable Languages: Japanese; Voice: '''KonaruVocal; Nakune Yoyo (鳴く音夜々) ---- Nakune Yoyo is a vampire UTAUloid and the secondIsraeli UTAUloid. He can sing at high notes and his voice is very childish. Yoyo's voicebank can be downloaded here '''Age: 10; Height: 142cm; Weight: 34kg; Signature item: unknown; Gender: Male; Date of birth: august 2; Color scheme: light blue and black; Singable Languages: Japanese; Voice: 'yoyoSama [ Yoyopines ] Sana Fuyune (冬音サナ) ---- Sana Fuyune is a female UTAU with light blue hair tied into split twintails, and a dark blue wintery outfit. Her voice is airy and can be downloaded here '''Age:'15; 'Height:'150 cm; 'Weight:'38 kg; '''Voice: 氷月沙那; Illustration: Here Senritsu Azuri(旋律アズリ) ---- Senritsu Azuri is a UTAUloid created and voiced by Digikari. Azuri's voice is a bit airy and has a high-medium pitch. Azuri is a kind-hearted UTAUloid but can be a bit of a shut-in. She shows respect to other UTAUloids and Vocaloids and believes that they are all better at singing then her. Because she does not talk much she is a bit naive.Her voicebank can be downloaded at her blog here Age:'13 '''Height:'150cm 'Weight:'44kg 'Gender:'Female '''Illustration: Here Suterusu Zensoukyoku(ステルス前奏曲) ---- Suterusu Zensoukyoku is a ninja UTAUloid with long purple hair and a leather outfit. She had a bit of a muffled voice and can reach high notes well, and can be heard here. She is quite a glutton, and will eat anything from an sandwitch to her younger brother's head. Her color scheme is dark purple, dark blue, and black. Suterusu's voicebank can be downloaded at her blog here Age: 18; Height: 180cm; Signature item: Scarf; Gender: Female; Date of birth: January 10; Illustration: here Nagare Zensoukyoku(流れ前奏曲) ---- Nagare Zensoukyoku is a ninja UTAUloid who was voiced by a Chinese-American and is the brother to Suterusu. He has a clear voice with occasional pops, as heard here, here, and here. Although his signature item is a calligraphy brush, it is so bulky that he rarely carries it around. His color scheme is black and light purple, and he can be downloaded at the Zensoukyoku joint blog here Age: 16; Height: 174cm; Signature item: Calligraphy brush; Gender: Male; Date of birth: March 7th; Illustration: here Benine Meto(紅音めと) ---- Benine Meto is an UTAUloid created and voiced by Marazaki. She has a high pitched and childish voice. She has an older sister called Benine Peggy, but she has yet to be finished. Meto is playful and likes people who play games with her or sing with her. Her colours are different shades of red's, pink's and gray's. She sounds best singing fun songs but can sing other types as well. Metos voicebank can be downloaded here Her voice can be heard here, here and here. Age: 10; Height: 150cm; Signature item: Shell; Gender: Female; Date of birth: April 27; Illustration: here Merome Rouge(Mero-chan)めろめろうげ(めろ-ちゃん) ---- Main Article and detailed information : Merome Rouge (Mero-chan) Mero-Chan is a UTAU which is a vocal synthesis software which has only been distributed for the usage on Windows Computers. It is a freeware vocal synthesizer program unlike VOCALOID and VOCALOID2, which are commercially-sold programs along with an accompanying voice bank. It began distribution in March of 2008. Mero-Chan was created June 11, 2009(6/11/09) at 1:00am - 4:00am by Myrissa Bravo(Mero-Chan/Shinigami-Mero-Chan) http://shinigami-mero-chan.deviantart.com http://www.youtube.com/oOMyChanOo She is voiced by Myrissa Bravo herself and her character was created a year before by Myrissa as a online image for online communities(such as Deviantart, Youtube, Voiceactingalliance, e.t.c.) Kirane Shura (吉良音シュラ) ---- Shura Kirane (吉良音シュラ Kirane Shura) is a new UTAUloid, created the 12th of July by Femmeh (deviantart). Her voice can be heard hereand here Shura's able to go both high and low, but her voice sounds best around C4. She's also able to sing long notes, but sometimes they automaticaly sound like they're fading in. Nevertheless, Shura's voice is said to be clear, humanlike and understandable. . Her ACT2 voice bank can be downloaded at her blog here Age: '''17 '''Height: 158cm Weight: '50 kg '''Signature Item: '''Black marker (owns other colours as well, but mostly uses black) Likes to paint on other peoples faces.'Birthday: '''12th of July '''Gender: '''Female '''Color Scheme: '''Yellow, orange, black '''Personality: '''Carefree, but easily becomes violent.Doesn't care what people think of her. '''Concept Art: '''Available soon ' Yoko Itone (意図音ヨコ) ---- An American made UTAUloid. She is silly and immature, with self-esteem issues due to being 'first'. She is the first in the UTAU Party series. She looks up to Zuii Takoe, Kenta Chikune, and Tony Yonné as role models, and has immense distaste for most VOCALOIDs. Her creator is BrideOfEdward. So far, Yoko is capable of singing Japanese, her English voice bank is in progress, and French and German voicebanks are planned in the future. She sounds like thisand her Japanese voicebank can be downloaded at her website. '''Age:'15; Height:'''157.cm; Weight:56kg; Signature Item:A Frying pan or an egg; Gender:Female; Color Scheme:' Blue, Black, and Grey;' Languages: '''Japanese, English, French,and German Bilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids capable of singing in two languages. Those who can sing 3 or more are considered Multilingual UTAUloids. Multilingual UTAUloids These are UTAUloids reliably capable of singing in 3 languages or more, and is a published and implemented feature in their voicebanks. See Also Collective UTAUloids - Groups and communities that develop UTAUloids under a specific branding. Fanmade UTAUloids - Derivative characters from existing UTAUloids. WIP UTAUloids- UTAUloids still in active development and has not been released. Category:UTAUloids